


Erwachsen werden

by cricri



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Brakelmanns POV, Gen, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic, characters as children
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Eigentlich ist Brakelmann dafür schon zu alt. Mit dreizehn weint man doch nicht mehr, weil ein Tier gestorben ist.>Post in meinem LJ





	Erwachsen werden

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How it is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735409) by [theskew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew). 



> Sommerchallenge: h/c – Joker (Inspiration, [How it was](http://120-minuten.livejournal.com/1206499.html) von Skew) – fürs Team  
> Team: Rapunzel  
> Fandom: Büttenwarder  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: h/c, Freundschaft  
> Handlung: Eigentlich ist Brakelmann dafür schon zu alt. Mit dreizehn weint man doch nicht mehr, weil ein Tier gestorben ist.  
> Länge: ~ 630 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 60 Minuten

***

Er hört Adsche draußen seinen Namen rufen und wischt sich hastig mit dem Ärmel durchs Gesicht. Bevor er viel mehr tun kann, hat Adsche schon das Scheunentor aufgerissen und es wird plötzlich so hell, daß er die Augen zusammenkneifen muß.

„Wie oft hab‘ ich dir schon gesagt, du sollst mich nicht mehr Kurti nennen“, raunzt er Adsche an. Oh ja, er fühlt sich schon viel besser. Der Ärger übertönt für einen Moment alles andere. „Was ist denn?“

„Ich bin schon fertig mit Ausmisten“, erklärt Adsche, immer noch atemlos. „Wollen wir schwimmen gehen?“

Bei dem Gedanken an den Dorfteich kommen andere Bilder hoch, und Brakelmann muß die Nase hochziehen, damit es nicht schon wieder losgeht. Und dann sieht ihn Adsche plötzlich ganz komisch an und sagt: „Hast du geheult?“

„Pfff.“ Es geht nicht anders, er muß die Nase putzen. Umständlich zieht er ein Taschentuch aus der Hosentasche und schneuzt sich lautstark. „Das ist nur der Staub hier.“ Er ist viel zu alt, um noch zu weinen, bloß weil ein Tier gestorben ist. Noch dazu eins, das sowieso über kurz oder lang im Bratofen gelandet wäre. Aber dann kommt Adsche noch einen Schritt weiter in die Scheune und er kann genau den Moment erkennen, in dem er das Gänseküken sieht. Adsches Augen werden ganz groß, und sein Mund steht ein bißchen offen. Das sieht eigentlich total doof aus, und eigentlich müßte er jetzt was über Adsches dummes Gesicht sagen, aber er kann nicht. Und dann kniet sich Adsche auch schon neben ihm auf den Boden und berührt das Küken ganz vorsichtig.

„Was ist denn passiert?“

„Ich weiß nicht.“ Brakelmann muß schon wieder blinzeln. „Gestern Abend hab‘ ich sie alle wie immer in die Scheune gesperrt, und heute Morgen lag es einfach so da.“ Die anderen Küken schwimmen fröhlich draußen in der alten Wäschewanne*. Gestern waren sie das erste Mal im tiefen Wasser, da sind sie alle hinter Brakelmann hergeschwommen, so wie sie ihm sonst hinterherlaufen, seit er das Gelege unter einer Wärmelampe ausgebrütet hat. Alle sechs. Und jetzt scheinen die anderen fünf schon nicht mehr zu wissen, daß es da noch ein Küken mehr gegeben hat. Das jetzt hier liegt, ganz kalt und leblos. Das Bild verschwimmt vor seinen Augen, und er reibt noch einmal mit dem nassen Ärmel durchs Gesicht. Er ist so doof, daß er nicht aufhören kann damit. Er ist doch schon dreizehn, sogar schon fast dreizehneinhalb, und das ist schon beinahe erwachsen. Und das Küken hatte nicht mal einen Namen. 

Er merkt gar nicht, daß Adsche wieder aufgestanden ist, bis er plötzlich eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürt. Und dann schaut er in Adsches dummes Gesicht, und Adsche sagt „Das ist aber traurig.“ Und da kann er einfach nicht anders, er muß schon wieder richtig losheulen, aber diesmal ist er nicht alleine in der Scheune, und am Ende ist Adsches Hemd auch ganz naß und auch ein bißchen dreckig, aber das macht nichts, Adschs Sachen sind sowieso nie ganz sauber, nicht mal am Sonntag. Und Adsche hält ihn fest, so wie das seine Mutti früher gemacht hat. Früher, als er noch klein war. Für sowas ist er jetzt natürlich auch schon viel zu groß, aber Adsche versteht das nicht. Adsche sagt ja auch immer noch Kurti, obwohl er ihm schon so oft gesagt hat, daß er Brakelmann sagen soll. Normalerweise geht ihm das unheimlich auf die Nerven, aber jetzt gerade ist er froh, daß Adsche das nicht so eng sieht mit dem erwachsen werden.

Am Ende beerdigen sie das Küken. Adsche besorgt eine Zigarrenschachtel und hält eine Rede. Das kann er zu Brakelmanns großer Überraschung wirklich gut. Und dann gehen sie zum Dorfteich, denn das Leben geht schließlich weiter. Und die anderen fünf Küken müssen noch viel üben, bevor sie schneller schwimmen können als Adsche und er.

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> * Ich mußte nach dem hochdeutschen Wort googeln, anscheinend heißt das so. Gerne nehme ich als Alternative den norddeutschen Begriff, falls man dort was anderes sagt :) Der heimische Dialekt hätte jedenfalls nicht gepaßt.


End file.
